I Wish Upon A Star
by Dragid
Summary: A lone boy sitting atop the abandoned astronomy tower sees the first star of the night he remembers a chilhood friend and what she taught him about the first star in the sky.


I Wish Upon a Star  
  
A/N: This revolves around no specific person, just a little thing   
  
I came up with.  
  
I Wish Upon a Star  
  
A figure sat upon the top of the abandoned astronomy tower.   
  
It was a warm night so there was really no need for sweaters or   
  
jackets. In the sky a lone star had just begun to shine. The first   
  
star of the night.  
  
The person laughed, his dark, midnight blue eyes turned   
  
toward the heavens. Another night closer to the upcoming battle...  
  
and his initionation into the life of a 'loyal' Death Eater, a   
  
servant of that lowly bastard, Voldemort. A slight twinkle caught   
  
his emotionless eyes, the first star of the night. So innocent it   
  
looked shining up the there in the night sky, so lovely and perfect   
  
it looked to him. Not a flaw could be seen, just beautifull shining   
  
light, almost like a way to heaven. But he knew that once initiated   
  
there would be no hope of going to heaven, just the hottest, fiery   
  
pits of hell.  
  
A sharp flash caught his eye once more and he remembered   
  
something, something from when he was very small and his mother   
  
and father were still kind to him. He had had friends back then,   
  
muggle friends no less. But they had been kind and fun to play with   
  
and besides, back then there was no real prejudice between his   
  
family and the non-magic folk. However there was something his best   
  
friend had told him once.   
  
They were outside catching fireflies using only their hands   
  
and a couple of glass jars with holes punched in the top. They had   
  
already caught dozens, some they kept and some they released. They   
  
had collapsed on the grassy hill outside of her house. She giggled   
  
and pointed up, "Hey, look, it's the first star. Make a wish." She   
  
had said.  
  
He looked at her in confusion. "Why do you make a wish?"   
  
He asked her.  
  
"Silly." She said and giggled once more, "Don't you know   
  
that if you make a wish on the very first star you see in the sky   
  
you can make a wish and it'll come true. But it only works if   
  
you're the very first person to wish on it and there can't be any   
  
other stars in the sky." She laughed at his expression before   
  
laying back on the grass.  
  
"No." He shook his head, "No body ever told me that, I   
  
think I will make a wish then." He looked up to find the star, but   
  
was disappointed to see that many other stars had already apeared.   
  
He sighed in disappointment, he wanted to wish for something.  
  
"It's alright." She had said to him, "You can always wait   
  
'till next time." Just then her mother called her inside and he was   
  
left sitting on the hill alone. He looked up again, there were so   
  
many of them now, far to many for him to count, so he had gone back   
  
home.  
  
Now, nearly ten years later, he found himself doing the same   
  
thing as he had done years ago, when he was content with muggle   
  
friends and the world wasn't being constantly threatened to be taken   
  
over by an evil man who wished to strike terror and fear in the hearts   
  
of all.  
  
He smiled for the first time in almost seven years, and   
  
turned his face to the sky once more. Another grin graced his dark   
  
features again. He had expected the other stars to be there already,   
  
but there weren't any but that lone star up there.  
  
So he closed his eyes and wished. 'I wish...I wish , that we could all   
  
live in peace together, no more fighting, no more pain, no more   
  
suffering, no more prejudice or pride. I want the world to live   
  
together with humbleness and equality. No more hurt and suffering. Just   
  
kindness and hope for a new day and age. It might not happen now, maybe   
  
many years after I'm dead, but I just want happiness and peace for   
  
everyone. For justice to be brought and no manipulation' He opened his   
  
eyes, the star twinkeled merrily, as if it had heard him. Suddenly, a   
  
huge light flashed in the sky and the star had disapeared. He smiled a   
  
happy smile. Somehow, he wasn't sure why, he kneew that his wish would   
  
be granted, not immediatly, but the wish would come true.  
  
The boy stood from his perch on the tower, he was once again   
  
ready to face the next day and whatever the world threw in his face.   
  
He whisled a tune softly, strangely enough, it was a song she had taught   
  
him when they had first met and the same one she had been singing the   
  
day he had moved away. A smile graced her fragile features, yet the tears   
  
ran freely down her face. She yelled that she would see him again someday   
  
but his heart told him that they would never cross paths again, for it   
  
was not their destiny to meet again he knew and somewhere he knew that   
  
she knew too. 


End file.
